The DWMA Meets the Magic Trio
by Death by Nosebleed
Summary: Vlad, Lukas, and Arthur are all heading over to the DWMA. Why? Because they can't use soul resonance for the life of them, but watch out because kishin eggs, witches, and drunk/enraged countries all want to make this harder for them. Will romance blossom? Maybe. Will Black*Star tell someone else they're the star? NO! Rated T for language. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, LiztheGamer here. This is my first fanfiction posted on this site and I really hope you enjoy it. Human and Country names will be used and our favorite magic trio is here and wanting to say hi!**

 **Romania: Alo! Hope you like this story!**

 **England: Who said I wanted to say hi?**

 **Norway: Hallo.**

 **Liz: Why is it that Romania is the only one excited about this? He's my new favorite.**

 **Romania: Yay!**

 **Norway: Aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Liz: Am I?**

 **England: The disclaimer.**

 **Liz: Oh yeah, I even made a character for the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Hi, I'm the disclaimer; LiztheGamer doesn't own anything even if she wishes she does.**

-England's POV-

England shifted in his sleep, oblivious to the loud Romanian trying to wake him up.

"Come on England, get up! Today we're heading to Death City!" Romania cried dramatically, shaking his English friend.

"You don't seem to be waking him up." Norway said with hidden amusement in his voice.

"Well, why don't you try waking him up?" He replied back irritatedly.

Instead of replying Norway walked up to England's bed, grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table, and poured it on England. England shot awake and noticed the Norwegian with an empty glass beside him.

"Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed.

"We would miss the plane to Death City if you woke up any later. I've already made us appear younger and left notes to anyone who would care saying that we are going away for a while. I hope I don't need to remind you to put on soul protect." Norway explained, ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

"Oh, right." He said his anger deflating.

England sat up and pushed the two aside. His room was fairly big being able to comfortably fit his king sized bed with a green bed spread, low to the ground, black, wardrobe, small green couch, and a bedside table. He had a TV hanging from the wall directly opposite to his bed and a few pictures consisting of family, friends, and scenery. His carpet was tan with flecks of white and caramel, he had a decent sized window on his right side, and the lighting was dim. An open bathroom was opposite from the window and there was a huge closet next to it.

England walked to his wardrobe and pulled out skinny jeans, a faded green T-shirt, and a pair of plain underwear. He shooed his two friends out and changed, went to the bathroom, and brushed his teeth not bothering to try and tame his wild hair. That only ever resulted in frizzy, poofy, hair with a comb somewhere in it.

Once he was finished, he exited his room and took note of his friend's appearances. Romania was wearing his normal red trench coat and black pants although his hat wasn't present, and Norway was wearing a white button up shirt and dark skinny jeans, his signature cross hairpin pulled back his bangs.

England grabbed his luggage from by the door and asked, "Where's your luggage?"

Norway answered him. "It's by the front door."

The three walked down the oak stairs taking in the scent of the tea England always drinks. Once they walked outside they headed for the airport.

After no time at all they were boarding the plane and waiting for the torture that was a certain bored Romanian in a small space, and after a while that torture arrived.

"Nor-Lukas, I'm bored~" He whined.

When Lukas didn't answer and continued to read his book, he started poking Lukas' cheek while chanting 'Lukas' over and over again. When He finally snapped and slammed his book shut, the Romanian once again complained that he was bored.

"I. Don't. Care. Bother Arthur if you please but leave. Me. Alone." Lukas said through clenched teeth trying not to strangle Vlad in front of a plane full of people.

The Romanian didn't seem to notice Lukas' efforts and instead said, "but he's no fun~."

Arthur watched with amusement as his friends argued.

-Timeskip to DWMA Staircase of Doom & General POV-

"Oh my god. This staircase will be the end of me." Vlad complained.

"Why are you complaining so much?" Arthur asked with a sigh.

Vlad didn't answer, just started to run up the stairs wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Lukas and Arthur shared a questioning look then Lukas shrugged and started following after him. Arthur then did the same.

After a long while they reached the top and all let out a sigh. From there they could see the whole city; it was, as Prussia would put it, awesome. They eventually turned around and walked into the school. The three were told to immediately report to Lord Death when they arrived. They walked for a while but eventually got lost. A man with red hair, a black jacket, and blue eyes walked past them. Before he could get too far ahead, the trio stopped him and asked him for directions to Lord Death's room.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"New transfer students." Lukas asked, "And who are you?"

"Spirit Albarn, death scythe." He replied, "And you're just in luck because I'm heading there too."

Once they reached Lord Death they were greeted with a big "Hello, hello! And you three must be the new transfers!"

"That is correct." Arthur replied politely.

"Well then, can I see your weapon forms?"

"Sure." Lukas said.

Lukas and Vlad transformed and landed in Arthur's hands. Lukas was a sharp Long axe with Old Norse written on the handle and Vlad was a long blade with Romanian on the handle.

"Since they're both very different I usually switch who I use depending on what type of attack I need. We all have very high agility so they usually don't get harmed while fighting not in weapon form. Lukas and Vlad can also wield each other if necessary. We're all pretty bad at soul resonance though." Arthur explained.

"Hmm… I think you'll do well in class crescent moon. I'll have Maka and Soul show you around. Now off you go! You'll start school tomorrow." Lord Death said.

They left the Death Room and headed to the apartment they recently bought.

-Timeskip to Tomorrow at the DWMA-

"Yay! First day at school!" Vlad said happily.

Arthur and Lukas just simultaneously sighed at that.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they were met with a blue haired boy on top of the middle red spike and an apologetic looking girl under said spike.

"Haha! I am the great Black*Star! No one outshines me! I challenge you to a duel!" The blue haired boy, Black*Star, said.

The three ignored him and walked up to the apologetic looking women.

"Excuse me, but are you Maka." Arthur asked, being ever the gentleman.

"No, I'm Tsubaki. Maka hasn't arrived yet. I'm sorry if my partner Black*Star is bothering you." She said.

"Oh, no worries. He's fine. I'm Arthur. This is Vlad, and this is Lukas" Arthur replied pointing to Lukas and Vlad.

Lukas was looking uninterested at the world and Vlad was smiling with his hands clasped behind his back alternating from standing on his tippy toes and standing normally while humming when the red spike broke and fell on Lukas.

Tsubaki gasped and started to walk over to help him up when Arthur grabbed her shoulder and said, "Don't go anywhere near him. He _will_ murder someone."

Tsubaki gulped and Black*Star jumped up and started to laugh. Just then the pile of rubble started to rumble around and an angry Norwegian emerged out of it.

"Vlad, Weapon form. Now." Lukas commanded.

Vlad let out a 'meep' and 'yes sir' before turning into his weapon form. Lukas swung the sword horizontally before throwing it up in the air letting it spin three times before catching it again, his trademark before he fights. Lukas slashed vertically at Black*Star and blood spurted out of his head. A murderous glint was in Lukas' eyes. Black*Star turned around and said, "If a fight is what you want then a fight is what you'll get."

Black*Star flipped backwards and took a running charge at Lukas wanting to end the fight here and now with a 'Black*Star Big Wave', but right as he got close to Lukas he jumped over Black*Star and attacked with a horizontal blow to the back. The fight continued like this until Arthur yelled at Lukas to stop.

"Lukas! Stop it! You'll hurt him and yourself."

"So what?" Lukas replied.

"And you might hurt Vlad too!"

Lukas immediately stopped and with a low to the ground kick and tripped Black*Star ending the fight without hurting the kid.

Vladimir transformed out of his weapon form with a few cuts on his arms and a busted lip. Lukas took one look and immediately his stoic expression changed into one of worry and apology.

"I'm so, so, sorry Vlad. I know I should try and contain my anger and now that I didn't you got hurt from it again and-"

Vlad cut his ranting off with a "Lukas it's okay."

At that time Maka and Soul walked up the steps. Soul helped Black*Star out of his face plant and Maka asked what was going on.

"Black*Star was being an idiot and broke the building again and it landed on one of the new transfer students, Lukas. He got mad and the two fought. It technically ended with Lukas winning but his weapon partner, Vlad, got a few scratches because they both fought extremely hard, so I think he considers it a defeat." Tsubaki explained.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to show the transfers around." Maka said.

Maka turned to the transfers and introduced her and Soul. The trio then introduced themselves. She did a quick tour of the school and then walked them to the classroom, a few minutes later the rest of class and Professor Stein arrived.

 **Well, that was chapter one! Next chapter we'll get to see how our favorite three react to the crazy professor. We might even get a visit from a certain Danish man, Icelandic 'little brother', Santa Clause, and the king of unintentional scariness~. Please review and tell me how I can improve. Tata~!**

 **-LiztheGamer**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thank RandomScottishPerson, baylordbaby2001 and, mauraven667rider for favoriting and RandomScottishPerson, Scientist Zimmena, baylordbaby2001, blackkitten13, mauraven667rider and, pokemonroars for following :D**

 **Hey, LiztheGamer here. Sorry, I really have no excuse for how late this is, if you feel like throwing tomatoes please use ripe ones, rotten ones are gross. The magic trio is currently heading to classes so they won't be here; instead we have Italy, Germany, and Prussia.**

 **Italy: Ve~, Ciao readers!**

 **Prussia: Kesese, keep reading and she'll keep updating. The awesome me will make sure.**

 **Germany: You forgot about the disclaimer, I guess I'll have to do it. LiztheGamer does not own anything.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I give you all hugs.**

 **Sparkyflame101: Thank you, sorry it took so long. :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Gilbird5: Will do, thank you!**

 **Liz: Onto the story!**

After the tour Maka gave, she brought them into the classroom. She took her seat as Professor Stein walked, excuse me _rolled_ , into the classroom. He looked to the three standing there who hadn't been seated yet. "And I assume you three are the new students."

"Yes sir." Arthur said. Lukas gave a nod while Vlad replied with an excited, "Hello!"

"Hmmm, alright. Take a seat wherever you can."

The three nodded and sat down in the seat next to Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid looked over and nodded at them, eye twitching at Lukas' hairclip that was on one side only.

"It's unsymmetrical." He commented plainly.

"Hm?"

"It's unsymmetrical." Kid repeated.

"Oh, this?" Lukas pulled out his hair clip and his hair fell into his eyes.

"Yes, it needs to be abolished." He stated calmly.

"No, it was a gift from my lillebror." He said putting it back in his hair.

"Ahhh, I remember when Alfred almost broke it and you _almost_ succeeded in killing him." Arthur said with a chuckle.

Kid's eye started to twitch more until Stein started class.

"Okay class," Stein said straightening papers, "today we're going to do a dissection." He stated calmly.

"Again?" The whole class asked while sweat dropped.

"We'll be dissecting this bird." He looked to the bird cage on his desk where a common bird that could be a variety of species fluttered around.

"Um, excuse me sir, but maybe we could work on our fighting skills. That is what we came here for." Arthur asked, nervous for the bird's life.

"Oh, well I guess we could." The professor stated calmly. "Alright then, today we'll be working in sparring groups. You can choose who you fight with." He waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"Who do you guys want to fight with?" Arthur asked.

"I don't care." Lukas stated.

"Well, we don't really know anyone so let's see if they will come to us!" Vlad said optimistically.

Lukas nodded mutely and Arthur hummed in agreement.

After a minute, Kid came and said, "I would like to spar with you, of course if you've chosen someone else that is perfectly fine."

Liz and Patty walked up behind him.

"Sure!" Romania chirped.

Arthur and Vlad merely nodded.

"Would anyone like to demonstrate for the class?"

"Yeah!" Patty and Vladimir exclaimed at the same time.

"No we wouldn't" Lukas hissed.

"Alright, please come to the front here."

Arthur, Kid, and Liz sighed while Lukas stood there indifferent. Instead, he was thinking of different ways to strangle Romania. The group walked to the front where Kid had Liz and Patty transform. Seeing his weapons, Arthur called for Lukas to transform. Lukas transformed into his weapon form and flipped around a few times before landing in England's hands.

Whenever Arthur fights, he gets a grin eerily similar to the one he would wear during his pirating days. He had that grin now. He got ready and motioned for Kid to start.

Kid went trigger happy and shot like crazy. He noticed that Vlad didn't transform and was debating whether or not to shoot at him since he seemed defenseless.

Arthur dodged then used Lukas to reflect the shots from Kid. He felt how strong the bond between the three was and made sure to not let his guard down.

Kid decided to shoot at the Romanian who merely jumped out of the way and stuck his tongue out, not unlike a child. Vlad could wield Lukas and the other way around but they only rarely did that.

Kid growled and realized that unlike most weapons, Vlad was agile, but he may be a meister for all Kid knew.

He jumped behind the blonde and was going to shoot but something made him stop, Vlad's cold blade at his neck.

"Nope, as Arthur's weapon, I can't let you do that~" he said in a sing-song voice.

Kid moved back a tiny bit then, with a swift maneuver, ducked under the blade.

Arthur turned then noticed that Kid was distracted. He took a swing at his arm then saw blood leaking and knew he was successful.

Kid quickly hissed in pain and shot at Arthur.

Professor Stein called out over the fight, "Could you both demonstrate soul resonance." It was a question but both knew it was an order.

 _Crap_ Arthur thought, _we can't do soul resonance._

 _We can try._

Arthur nodded as Kid started his soul resonance.

"Let's go soul resonance!" Kid shouted.

Liz and Patty grew bigger and engulfed Kid's hands while spikes grew on the back of his arms.

"Execution mode ready, prepare to die."

"Resonance stable, noise at 0.3%" Liz said.

"Black needle soul wavelength fully charged!" Patty said.

"Preparing to fire." Liz said, "Feedback in four seconds, three."

"Two!"

"One."

"Firing now!"

"Death canon." Kid stated darkly.

He fired at the three. They tried to move out of the way, and mostly did, but Vlad's leg got caught in the fire, Arthur's arm and Lukas' blade did also.

Arthur growled and called out soul resonance. It worked for a few seconds and the start of Lukas' handle transforming could be seen, then it stopped. His handle turned back to normal.

"I told you we couldn't do soul resonance!" Arthur yelled at Lukas.

"Yeah, well it's not my fault, if anyone I think it's yours." Lukas stated calmly.

"How is it my fault?" He said with annoyance.

" _You_ were too weak to handle my strength."

"Yeah well _I_ think it's the other way around." Arthur said back.

Lukas transformed back into his human form and glared at Arthur. For the class, it was the scariest thing they've seen. For Arthur, well he was used to it but it still gave him shivers.

The two stood there glaring. Kid waited, not sure what to do. Everyone else grew uncomfortable by the tension.

Vlad came up and smacked the two upside the head. "And you call me immature."

Arthur blushed while Lukas cooly crossed his arms.

The tension subsided as they slowly noticed the injuries each had received. *Lukas had blood running down his forehead, multiple cuts to his face, and a huge gash down his arm, if the blood soaked sleeve was anything to go by. Arthur had a scratch on his arm and Vlad had a gash in his pants and a cut about three inches above his foot.

Arthur's eyes softened a bit and he touched Lukas' shoulder. "Sorry, I should have been more careful with getting you out of the way first."

"It's fine." Lukas said monotonously.

Vlad laughed. "Hey, thanks for the fight! It was a real challenge!"

"Um, you're welcome?" Kid said back.

Arthur grumbled at losing as he marched back to his seat. Lukas and Vlad started to follow when the bell rang. No one guessed the fight would be _that_ long.

"Oh bloody hell; I just got to my seat!" He yelled out.

 **Sorry about the wait, do 1,171 words make up for it? Well anyways, sorry for forgetting to mention this in the last chapter, *but it's my headcanon that when the nations fully transform into weapons they lose a connection with their citizens and this drastic change makes them very easy to harm. Anyways, what pairings do you guys want? I won't do NorIce or DenNor, for Norway and Iceland are blood related and Denmark is going to be Norway's brother in this also. I was thinking Norway x Romania but you guys tell me what** ** _you_** **want. For Soul Eater I was thinking of doing Soul x Maka, Tsubaki x Black*Star, and Kid x Liz, but leave your input! Please read on and review!**

 **-Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for this taking so long, school started and j got lazy and stressed. I love you all for reading! The characters are all busy and from now on they'll be a rare occasion in the ANs. Also, this is only edited by me this time so if you see anything weird tell me please! I'd love constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: No one here owns nothing. It's fanfiction for a reason. **

After the end of the school day, Arthur Vlad and Lukas headed to the apartment they bought for their stay, and of course, the second they enter Vladimir complains about being hungry, loudly. That brat always finds a way to tick the other two off.

"Fine! I'll cook if you'll shut your bloody mouth!" Arthur growled out.

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore." Vlad said as all color drained from his face.

"Well you were just complaining about it." Arthur commented with bitterness in his voice.

"Will you two shut up, you're being just as annoying as Danmark." Lukas commented.

The blonde Norwegian walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "Plus we don't have any food. So it doesn't matter who cooks."

"Then let's go shopping!" Vlad said excitedly, maybe Lukas would let him get candy. (Keep dreaming Vlad.)

"I'd rather not. I have a slight headache and noisy places won't make it better. But if you could pick up some tea that would be splendid." Arthur commented.

"Sure." Lukas said. He's been around Arthur enough to know what types of tea he drinks. "Come on Vlad, we're leaving."

The two walked out the door and left him alone. Arthur walked to his shared bedroom with Vlad, they all agreed that Lukas made the room freezing and it would be better not to suffer the cold at night, so he got his own room.

He looked to his bed, it was pretty nice, green bedsheets and gold pillows were on a nice mattress being held up by a large, fancy looking, wooden frame.

He laid down on the bed and started to wonder if they would be interrupted by other countries, and how chaotic that would be. England was seriously surprised that America hasn't come to annoy them. He knows that they're in his country, he could sense when another nation came into his borders like everyone else. The only time you couldn't would be if you're under a spell or if you're country is at war.

Lukas dragged Vlad away from all the shiny things or fun looking things that caught his interest. When they finally reached where the tea was for Arthur Lukas had had enough. When Vlad continued to be a hyperactive pain in the ass, he finally slapped him upside the head. I know, surprising, he's restrained himself for a good ten minutes.

"Oww... Lukey, why'd ya do that?" He whined.

"You're annoying, and don't call me 'Lukey'" he growled out.

Maka, hearing the voices of two familiar blondes, walked up to the two.

"Hey!" She said with a smile and a wave.

"Oh, hei Maka." Lukas said calmly.

Vlad smiled and waved like a mad man. "Hiii~!"

Maka chuckled at his childlike greeting.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked striking up conversation, "and where's Arthur?" She asked.

"We don't have any food currently and he's at home with a headache." Vlad said distracted. He was looking at cheese. Why, well what's the fun in telling you, dear reader. Aka: it's going to be explained later.

"Oh, well after you two are done shopping would you like to come over to me and Soul's dorm? We're having Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star over."

"Sure. Arthur's headache should be gone by then. And if not we'll just leave him some tea and he'll sulk like the old man he is!" Vlad's attention was back on them.

"Why were you looking at cheese?" Lukas asked, they weren't planning on buying any but the Romanian might want some. You never know. (It's awful with no cheese! My parents don't buy any anymore D:)

"Oh, I just noticed the Romano cheese." He snickered.

Lukas sighed, "you just now made that connection?"

"Yep!"

Maka chuckled again. "Do you guys need any help shopping? I know my way around here."

"That would be greatly appreciated." Lukas said.

Once they were finished shopping Vlad opened the door to their apartment.

"Iggy~!" He called.

Lukas sighed.

"Shut up bloody git." Arthur snapped.

"Still have that headache?" Lukas asked putting away the groceries.

"No, but he ruined the peace and quiet I was having for once. Usually the bloody frog or that stupid American ruins it, luckily they aren't here though."

"You know, that 'stupid American' isn't as stupid as you say. He could easily find us." Lukas commented in the kitchen.

"Yes, yes. I know. He _was_ my brother after all."

Maka, having followed them so she could show them where she lived, took notice of the 'was' Arthur used when referring to his brother. She wondered what happened.

"Don't start getting all sappy now Iggy." Vlad said, a smirk in his voice.

"Don't call me that wanker." Arthur shot back with a glare.

Romania just laughed it off.

"Oh, Maka, you can come in." Lukas stated noticing she was standing awkwardly outside of the door.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

They all talked until Lukas finished putting up the groceries.

"Are we ready to go." Lukas asked.

Maka and Arthur nodded while Vlad continued to talk.

Lukas moved closer to Vlad and repeated, "are, we, ready, to go?" He pronounced each word clearly.

"Yes, mom." Vlad rolled his eyes.

The price he payed for that was a slap upside the head.

Vlad squeaked as Lukas glared saying, "I am not a woman. Do. Not. Refer to me as one or it'll be much worse."

Arthur and Maka laughed while Vlad looked terrified, that of course caused Arthur to laugh harder.

When they arrived everyone else was already there.

"Hey guys," Maka said happily, "I hope you don't mind, I brought Arthur, Vlad, and Lukas."

The three walked inside the room. Of course Blair chose that moment to come in.

"You're such a cute kitty!" Romania said happily. He picked her up and started cuddling with her... until she turned into her human form.

Blair started to hug him and it totally surprised Vlad, however, he quickly got over it and hugged her back. Not noticing the face full of breast he got.

Lukas and Arthur did notice on the other hand. Arthur blushed and Lukas slapped the ignorant country.

When Blair looked up and saw the two other boys she asked, "do either of you cute boys wanna take a bath with me?"

Arthur's blush turned a violent red and he started sputtering profusely.

"Um- no- uhh..." He only ever got comments like that from the French frog.

Lukas stared indifferently.

"Blair!" Maka yelled.

"Fine, you're no fun." She pouted slightly.

She pulled Vlad into a possessive hug. It was weird how not sexual it was. That was surprising when it came to Blair.

Arthur laughed wondering how he could ever go into a small isolation with friends like these, that brought him back to the early 20th century.*

"So tomorrow Lord Death wants me and Soul to go to Italy for a mission, he asked if you would join us." Maka told Lukas.

"Sure, what city?" He asked.

"Around Florence." She replied.

"Hmmm, we have a friend there. I think the only one who truly enjoys his company is Vlad though. He's also scared of Arthur and just doesn't really talk to me. He does talk to anko when they're both drunk though." He sighed at the end. That was the most he's said in one sitting for awhile.

"It's not symmetrical." Kid said pointing to Norway's hair curl.

Norway sighed a bit. Not this again.

The gathering continued with Black*Star proclaiming himself the star, Arthur saying that it's another Gilber and now all they need is Francis and Antonio, Vlad reminding Arthur that Antonio's not a bad guy, Liz and Patty restraining Kid from pulling Lukas' curl, which he succeeded in once. Lukas locked himself in a closet for 30 minutes with a red face after that. Tsubaki apologized for everyone and Vlad and Blair became BFF's.

While all was good now, they were going to meet two very important people that would play major roles in their lives, for better or for worst.

 **And... Cut! Got that done. Figured out how to reply to reviews through messaging! Yay! :D**

 ***Arthur laughed wondering how he could ever go into a small isolation with friends like these, that brought him back to the early 20th century. That was a reference to the twenty-first episode of Hetalia: World Series. Bubbly12, that's your hint ;)**

 **Any questions? Comment them or PM me! Reviews will be the substitute for the tears of my readers since there should be minimal in this story. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry that this is so late. Things got hectic and if you'd like to know the details DM me. Also, please tell me about any mistakes. I don't have someone editing this at the moment so it would be very helpful.**

Vlad stretched, yawning loudly. They just arrived in Italy and he was tired. On the other hand Lukas didn't look like the journey affected him at all while Arthur looked like he wanted a cup of tea and that radioactive lump he calls food. Maka and Soul, being used to doing things like this, appeared as they usually did.

After around thirty minutes of walking, a loud 'Ve~!' Occurred. An Italian man with a weird hair curl walked up to Maka noticing the map she had in her hand. Even though the other three came to world conferences around here often, they still didn't know their way around.

"Ah! Feli!" Vlad said happily, seeing his friend.*

"Vladdy!" Feli chirped back.

"Where's Ludwig?" He asked the Italian nation.

"Oh, Luddy is back at home with the dogs, something about needing to get their diet back to dog food from pasta. He also mentioned something about not leaving them alone with me for more than a few hours." He said his face slightly pouty in a cute way.

"Sounds like something Aleksander* would tell me."

Arthur coughed and Feli shrieked hiding behind Vlad even though he was much taller than the other man.

"We were wondering if you could show us our way around." Lukas said, Feli just shrunk back from the stoic and slightly annoyed face of Lukas. The heat and waiting was getting to him almost as much as Denmark's laughing and attempt to get free drinks.

"Uh, y-yeah, I can show you around," he suddenly perked up, "And so can fratello! Big brother 'Tonio convinced fratello into coming home today~"

Arthur groaned, not wanting to deal with the older of the two Italian brothers.

"He-a sounded a lot happier since visiting Antonio." Feli said with a smile.

"I doubt it." Arthur commented, Feliciano let out a squeak.

"Let's g-go visit him." He said shakily pulling Vlad by the arm.

Lukas sighed and said, "Fine, we'll complete the mission later."

They all followed the hyperactive duo to what looked light a fight.

"Bastards, you think that you can get away with that disrespect and idiocy without me knowing? I guess I should've expected that from a bunch of Americans," An annoyed man spat out at a loud volume.

"We're sorry boss! We respect you."

"That's-a not what it looked like." The man growled out, pointing a gun at the cowering men.

"Lovi," A chocolate haired man sighed, "let's just go. We can deal with them later."

He turned and glared a glare so strong; you'd start to doubt that glares couldn't kill.

Taking a closer look, you could see that this 'Lovi', bared a strong resemblance to Feli.

Lovi, who you all know is Lovino, told the brunette, who you all know is Antonio, "No. They challenged my authority and were planning on endangering Feli with their own hands to get to me."

"Fratello~!" Feliciano called out. He ran up to the two and hugged them tightly.

"Lukas, Arthur and Vlad are here! Along with- umm…" He stopped and turned.

"Sorry! I didn't introduce myself! I'm Feliciano, but call me Feli, and I like pasta, kitties, pretty girls, pretty boys too, pasta…" He continued to ramble until Lovi hit him upside the head. "Idiota." He grumbled.

"This is Maka and Soul." Lukas told Lovino simply.

"I'm Lovino Vargas." He said.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" Antonio chirped happily.

"Let's show them around Lovi~!" Feli said.

"No, and don't call me Lovi." He immediately responded.

"Aww… but why not? And I promised them I would." He whined.

"We can read the map." Lukas stated.

Lovino would have to remember to thank the 'butter bitch'. Yes, instead of bastard he got bitch. Blame that on the one time he showed up to a world conference butter and coffee deprived… Scary.

"It was nice meeting you two." Maka said politely.

"Yeah," Soul agreed.

Vlad gave a puppy dog face at Feli and the Italian returned it.

"Come on, let's get going." Arthur said, grabbing Vlad's arm, forcefully removing the two child-like nations.

The five walked off, well the four walked off and the fifth was dragged, leaving the Italian brother and the Spaniard on their own.

-Timeskip-

Lukas tossed the soul over to Vlad. "Take it." He commanded.

Vlad nodded and thanked Lukas.

"That's the last of them." Soul commented.

"Yup," Maka smiled a bit.

Suddenly Lukas whispered, "Lovino." He unexpectedly took off, jumping and flipping off of buildings.

"Wait!" Arthur called going after him, the other three followed.

The group raced until Lukas came to an abrupt stop. He quickly pushed the doors open and what everyone saw surprised them.

Feli was holding back an angry Spain; face looking like he was a pirate again.

Lovino was surrounded by dead people, they were the ones he was yelling at earlier, and blood was trickling from his forehead and gushing from his torso.

"Why did you kill them? Are you alone? Afraid? Neglected?"

The pink haired person just laughed in response, said, "The doors here only open one way. They open inward.", and charged at Lovino.

Before their blade could meet anywhere near Lovino, a shining axe stopped it.

Lovino's eyes widened at the sight and said, "How'd you know I was here?"

"Lukas can sense emotions, especially negative emotions. Haven't you noticed how good he is at telling what you're hiding? You'd have to be really good to fool him." Vlad told Lovino with a grin.

Arthur stepped up and dragged Lovino to Antonio, the poor boy finally let the blood loss get to him.

Vlad swung Lukas up attempting to knock the meister's, Crona's, sword out of the way.

Crona became startled and Vlad flipped behind them and sliced at their neck, only for the black flood to seep out and then harden.

Maka came up, wielding Soul, prepared to fight.

"Say thank you, Crona, I could've let you bleed out." The sword said.

"Thank you, Ragnarok." Crona replied.

All three nations thought one thing, _this is the demon sword._

The fight continued with dodging, attacking, and planning. The Italians and Spaniard exited on Arthur's request with only having to forcibly drag Antonio away twice.

Of course Antonio could fight but they decided they didn't need anyone innocent accidentally hurt or their little secret spilled while fighting. It would be bad if Antonio suddenly yelled, "Who do you think you're dealing with? I am Spain! I had the almighty Spanish Armada!" In a rage induced haze.

Vlad and Lukas switched positions again and Vlad took off to help Maka and Soul. As he was running Crona suddenly turned to him and lunged. Ragnarok sliced at his neck but Vlad dodged it, consequently making the blow directed towards Maka. Soul jumped in front of the girl; keeping her safe from the hit but getting a huge gash across his stomach.

Arthur charged at Crona, sliding on his back so he could slice at their legs to throw them off of balance. Ten minutes later, Stein and Spirit came rushing in.

"You guys need to leave." Professor Stein said sternly.

Arthur Vlad and Maka nodded, although Maka's was weaker than the others.

They raced to the doors pulling them open.

Stein and Spirit started a soul resonance.

A laugh came from a hooded figure on a broom in the sky. She shot a snake like arrow while releasing soul protect at the same time. Maka, Stein, and Spirit looked up to her giving Lukas the chance he needed.

He took out a vial, opened it, and poured it into Soul's mouth. The vial held some of Lukas' magic that he stored for dire situations. It wouldn't heal him fully but it would make soul close to un-killable for a few weeks.

Sensing the magic, the witch looked down to the Norwegian.

 _So the boy stole magic, no, no, he has magic._ She thought. _Let's see how he reacts to this._ Her voice echoed madly through her head.

Sending out another arrow, Medusa cackled, letting it ring in bounds of sinister laughter.

As it approached his heart, a scream was heard.

"Lukas!"

 **Soo… How'd you like the chapter? Please leave a review!**

 **Edit: Gah, I forgot to give the starred info. Here we go:**

 ***Italy and Vlad are friends because they were both at least partially under Roman rule one time and their bubbly and happy**

 ***Aleksander is Bulgaria**


	5. Chapter 5

_A blonde man paced in circles waiting for news from a nurse. He remembers the scream clearly in his head and he can't help but worry about his injured friend. He felt the hand of his friend resting on his shoulder trying to comfort him._

 _"Are you okay?" His friend asks._

 _"It should've been me." The man answers and continues to pace around._

 _"That's foolish to say, and you know it." The friend sighed, "We're all worried for him, but it won't help to think about what could've been done."_

A boy with platinum blonde hair jumped up in his bed covered in cold sweat. He got an ominous feeling about what was going to happen. He couldn't tell who the figures were as they were blurred and their voices sounded familiar but were quickly fading, he couldn't remember who they belonged to. All that was left of the dream was the words spoken, but they were in his voice, not the familiar people's.

 _Should I trust my gut feeling, and tell the others? Or should I keep it to myself so they won't worry more._ He asked himself.

The door opened and a man with crazy hair a fearful expression said, "Emil! I think he's hurt!"

Emil's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed and into the hallway with Matthias.

"What do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to call England." Matthias stated, "Wake up Berwald and Tino. We'll need them and we'll need Belarus."

"Why Miss Belarus?" Emil asked.

"She knows simple spells, like ones that make us all look younger and our voices sound younger. I remember Lukas said to do that if it was ever _necessary_ to visit him."

He nodded and ran off to wake the two sleeping countries. When he got there they were already up and talking to each other.

"Do you think it means anything, Ber?" Tino asked.

Berwald nodded. "I h'd a dream sim'lar. It was a blurry figure laying in a hospital bed with a nurse tending to him."

"Do you think it could have anything to do with the two mourning people I saw?"

Ber nodded then Emil interupted their conversation, "Guys, Matthias thinks Lukas is hurt."

Tino's face turned to shock while Berwald's hardened.

In the other room Matthias was trying to call Arthur. "Come on England... pick up..."

When Arthur finally answered, his voice sounded tired and concerned, "Hello, Matthias."

"Is Lukas okay?" Was the first thing the Danish man said.

"He should be fine... soon." Arthur said, "He was injured in battle."

"We're immediately coming over." Matthias said.

"Not until Lukas is fully healed, Vlad is stressing out and he'll freak if he sees you guys. He thinks he could've prevented it if he's jumped in front of Lukas before it could hit him."

 **I'm sorry that this is really short and late, but stuff that I'm not comfortable talking about happened. This isn't my best work as it isn't proofread, I just wanted to give y'all something. The rest of the Nordics won't show up again until a few chapters have passed, they will be mentioned however. Inspiration just hit me and I wanted to play around with the idea. If you see any mistakes or find anything confusing, tell me and I'll fix and/or explain it.**


	6. Not an Actual Update

I'm so sorry for once again, not updating. I do plan on finishing this, but if you are unaware I'm currently battling anxiety and depression. This will be turned into a chapter within a week. If it is not, feel free to message me and yell at me to update.


End file.
